


Bloody Teeth

by Cupcakefiesta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animalistic, Asylum, Blood, F/F, F/M, Horror, Scary, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakefiesta/pseuds/Cupcakefiesta
Summary: "What are we doing here? We didn't do anything, I swear!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Suicide Mentioned On Last Paragraph!) (This Is Super Rushed Btw)
> 
> *Everyone's POV*

Wendy screamed as the electrical currents ran through her body.

"SHUT UP!" a voice snapped. Wendy opened her eyes, tears drifting down her cheeks, and saw a man with red eyes, smirking. The man pressed a button, which made the electric swiftly go through her again. Wendy shrieked even louder, her head pounding. “Let me go!” She cried. “Please! I don’t even know why i’m here!”

"Ah, ah, ah, no getting out, you need to finish your medical treatment." the doctor tsked. The man laughed and clutched Wendy's hand.

Sarah threw the board and bit into her colleagues bruised neck. Blood gushed out as the liquid traveled up the person's throat, flooding out of their mouth. Sarah licked her lips and swallowed the blood that was in her mouth from the bite. Everyone in the room just stared at her, emotionless. Instantly, men gathered around, taking her.

"Poor Sarah," Kristina mumbled. "couldn't handle being here anymore." She looked at Maddie, waiting for a response. Maddie nodded and went back to writing in her journal,

'it's been three days since we've been here. Sarah couldn't take the countless night of torture and was sent to the kill room for biting Kari's neck, who is now dead. . . obviously. I'm going to miss my friends so much.'

Maddie sighed at the last words that were written.

Lisa banged her legs on the railing of the bunk bed. She heard about what happened in the main room with Sarah and Kari but didn't care at the time.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Nancy claimed. She asked this question every day. But yet, Lisa never had the answer. Nancy understood when her coworker didn't reply, she nodded and left the cellar to go to the main room. Lisa layed on her bed and started to quietly cry. 

Jeff growled as the men approached. "Don't touch her!" Dorothy held onto her husband's hand and curled up, whimpering, fearing this might be her last breath.

"Jeff, let her go or we will kill you both." one of the men said.

"We'd rather die than go with you." Jeff hissed as Dorothy nodded. The man sighed and tilted his head towards one of the members. A gun was fired and the two went limp.

Holly stared at the ceiling and clutched her sheets.

"You okay Holly?" Sara asked.

"How did we even get here!" She snapped. Sara sighed and just shrugged. Holly shook her head and decided to take a nap as well. Drifting off to sleep, she smiled, as if all the terrors were swept away.

Karl was pacing around the main room as Brenden watched. "Calm down," he cooed, "Sarah was bound to go crazy soon."

Karl snapped from his thoughts and glared at Brenden. "Of course," he said, "I'll just miss her, that's all."

Brenden nodded in agreement, "Come on, let's play a board game, it will help you get your mind off of Sarah and Kari." Karl smiled and walked with Brenden to play Candy Land.

"Go fish," David stated. Anthony grumbled and took a card from the stack. "Hey!" Brianna jumped when she saw the two. Jennifer rolled her eyes, "We are literally in an insane asylum, how in the fuck can you be so happy all the time!" she snapped.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Brianna huffed, "Anyway, forget Jennifer, she’s always in a bad mood, how are you?" 

David put on a fake smile and Anthony looked away, indicating they're not doing too well. Brianna nodded and felt tears well up in her eyes. Jennifer put a hand up to her and wiped the saltwater away. 

Maddie was in her room, writing in the journal again,

'I think we all are going insane every day. The whips, the electric chairs are so hard to bare. I don't know if any of us can take it anymore. I've stopped talking to everyone since we have arrived. I just want someone to kill me already. If I try and kill myself I'll get sent to the electric chair. I don't want to go back there. I hope I die soon. I don't know if I can take it.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Possible Trigger Warnings!)
> 
> *Maddie's POV*

Maddie woke up to the sounds of banging on steel doors.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" men yelled outside of her bedroom door. She groaned and looked down to see Kristina wide awake. Maddie slightly smiled as she saw her getting ready quickly.

"Hey, you're awake!" she grinned. The other woman slowly got up and walked down the top bunk railing. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly. Maddie walked towards the door and looked out the small window.

"Anything interesting out there?" Kristina asked. She shrugged,

'No, I just wanted to make sure someone wasn't watching us or hurting anyone.'

Maddie walked into the main room and saw everyone talking and playing board games, 'How can they be happy? We're all going to die in here.' 

"Maddie!" a voice shouted. She jumped at the loud voice and looked behind her to see Brenden putting on a smile.

'What the fuck Brenden? You out of all people know I get scared of everything. She sighed. at least he's trying to be nice.'

“How are you doing?" The man questioned.

Maddie smiled and nodded. She walked over to Lisa and Kristina, sitting down in a chair. She gleamed at the two that were laughing together. 'We're all pretty convinced that those two are together even if they deny it.'

After she sat down she looked around to see David and Brenden sitting down. 'David use to be a loveable gleeful person. Now he just sits and plays cards with Brenden or Anthony, nobody else. Brenden still is the same, just mostly distant from us.''

Maddie stared around more and saw everyone in groups then she spotted Wendy, alone. She felt a pain of sadness for the woman,

Poor Wendy. . . used to be so affectionate and optimistic I-'

Wendy glanced up and gazed at her with her eyes narrowed. Maddie quickly lowered her head and started to get nervous. When she felt the panic go away she tried to look for more people in the room. She noticed Nancy and Holly were gone. 'What the-'

The woman's thoughts were interrupted with men in white suits darting towards a door. She looked over to see a bloody corpse laying on the floor with Holly standing over it. 'Did Holly kill someone?'

Maddie was in shock, fearing her friend committed manslaughter. "What happened!" a man screamed. Everyone watched intensely, waiting for an answer from Holly.

"I found her, laying in her room, probably killed herself."

"LAIR!" David screamed "You can't kill yourself in here! The alarms will go-" his words were stopped as a whip clashed on his back skin. Blood dripped from the whip and David was gagging on his own blood. Everyone looked at him as he was whipped more.

"Say something again I dare you!" the man with the weapon growled.

"Go to hell..." David mumbled. The black leather slashed his skin again, leaving even more liquid on the floor and on him. Maddie stared in horror.

Dear Lord, if you're there...get us out of here!

'I wonder if they ever figured out what happened with Nancy and how Holly might have been involved.'

Maddie was walking through the hallways when she heard muffled words from a door. She noticed a crack with the door slightly open. With curiosity, she peeked through the metal door.

“I know you killed her! Nancy would never kill herself! Not even if she was in this hellhole!" Brianna called out. Holly stared at the women, red seemed to gleam in her eyes.

"Let's say I did kill her...what would you even do about it?"

Brianna didn't even hesitate when her hands collided with Holly's chest. The other woman fought back as if she were an animal. This didn't fool her colleague though, Brianna flipped Holly over and hissed. Maddie watched as blood flew over the walls. A drop landed near her feet as she stared when Holly went limp. The woman couldn't take it and ran to the main room. 'She killed her', she screamed in her mind.

'Brianna killed Holly!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Suicide And Schizophrenia Warning!)
> 
> *David's POV*

David moved from side to side as an insane grin formed. "Don't let them know, don't let them know," he whispered to himself.

"Shut up David!" someone yelled outside of the door, pounding on it. David clenched his teeth and huffed. He started to slowly cry and curl up in a ball.

"Get me out of here!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

David was in cuffs as a man walked with him to the main room. When he got in, everyone stared at him. He gulped in fear, do my friends still think of me as the same?

The man shoved him inside and closed the door behind him. David looked around and saw Anthony and Brenden waving to him, signaling to come over there. He smiled and trotted over, nodding to people staring at him.

"Hey David, how are you?" Brenden asked.

"Fine, I guess. I was just defending Nancy and I got sent to the fucking insane room." he snapped, "But for now, I'm okay, just a little scared what this asylum is doing to me."Anthony nodded in agreement,

"I think we're all going insane at the point," he went on, "I mean just look at Maddie and Wendy, they both were amazing, caring, talkative, and extremely optimistic people before we got here! Now they just sit around, not doing much."

David was saddened by the words that were spoken from his friend. It was true though, everyone had really changed. "So how's Karl been doing since after Nancy's death? I know he had a thing for her." he mumbled. The men shrugged,

"We haven't seen him since."

He must not be doing too well then.  
"Did you hear David?" Brenden said intriguingly, "Brianna got sent to the Kill Room because she killed Holly!"

"What!" David shouted.

“Yeah, Maddie wrote it all down to the staff!" David was stumbled,

"Why on earth would Brianna kill someone?" he questioned.

"Beats me, we actually just saw Brianna getting sent to the kill room."

David was in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Karl?" he asked, "You awake?"  
No reply. He sighed, picked up a journal and pencil on his bed and started writing,

I'm trapped inside the walls of my mind. There is no way out. Red eyes constantly stare at me, murmuring things I would never do. Help me. A single tear fell onto the paper.

"You piece of shit."  
"Idiot."  
"Go kill yourself."  
"You don't belong here."  
"NO!" David screamed, then went silent, fearing he would cause unwanted attention. No one heard, well except for the voices.  
"Kill them."  
"He's there!"  
"Do it, do it!"  
"You crave the blood don't you?"

David tried to ignore the voices but, instead, was kept up all night by them.

The main room was crowded with conversations of last night. David walked in and was confused, "What's going on?"

"Sara was killed last night apparently. . . Jennifer was found dead beside her too, they were both covered in blood." Brenden claimed.

"Dead?" David thought out loud.

"Did you not hear him?" Karl stepped in, "Yes, dead."

“Karl, you’re back.”

The man didn’t reply and just walked away.  
David couldn't believe what he was hearing, his friends, dead. . .again. He sighed, "What can you do?" he started to slowly cry.

"David?" Anthony cooed. David wiped away his tears and gradually started to wander towards the room hallways.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "Just want to get some rest." The corridor seemed to go on forever while he walked through it. The truth was, David won't be waking up from his nap.

The man banged his head against the railing of the bed. Get this done quickly, David. He felt a sharp crack go through his skull  
"Do it!"  
Suddenly, a long alarm sound went off in the hallway. David grumbled as he banged his head harder, blood started to drip from his forehead. Soon enough, men burst in his room, shouting at him to stop. He didn't stop though. A man grabbed his gown and pulled him off. "Get him to the electric chair!"

"NO!" David screamed, flipping the man around. Men gathered around him, pulling him off. He couldn't take it and clutched one of the guns from one of the men, pulling it up to his forehead, shooting it. A loud gunfire ringed throughout the room then everything was silent.


End file.
